Over the past few years, there has been increased demand for portable computers, especially in light of their enhanced data processing functionality. Operating from either external or portable power sources, conventional portable computers feature a liquid crystal display (LCD) connected to and mounted on a body case with an integrated keyboard.
According to one type of conventional portable computer, the LCD is rotationally attached to the body case along a vertical axis of rotation. For instance, the LCD is rotationally attached to the body case by a cylindrical shaft as described in a published Japanese Application No. JP-A-10-55227. Therein, the shaft operates as a conduit for a display cable that electrically connects the LCD to circuitry within the body case. As a result, the computer can generally operate either as a tablet computer when the LCD is positioned directly above the body case or as a laptop computer when the LCD is rotated and now offset from the body case.
One disadvantage associated with this conventional portable computer is that the LCD only faces upward relative to the body case. Hence, in order to review information displayed on the LCD, the user must either look down at the LCD from above or tilt the entire electronic device so that the LCD is placed at a selected viewing angle.
According to another type of conventional portable computer, the LCD is attached to the body case by mechanical guides. These guides are positioned on opposite sides of the body case and are in contact with the edges of the LCD. When laterally moved along these guides, the LCD remains generally in parallel with the body case. Alternatively, a topside of the LCD may be raised as the bottom side of the LCD is moved within the mechanical guides.
One disadvantage associated with this conventional portable computer is that the LCD cannot be adjusted along a vertical axis. Thus, the orientation of the LCD relative to the body case cannot be angularly altered. Moreover, the LCD cannot be rotated along a horizontal axis and placed in multiple viewing angles.